User blog:Ganime/Total Warfare Analysis - Pit
Ganime's Total Warfare Analysis. In this episode we analyze Pit 'from ''Kid Icarus. This analysis is special since this is both one of Ganime's favorite characters and because it has already been confirmed that Pit will soon go against Shazam from DC Comics. What will be used *Kid Icarus *Kid Icarus Uprising *Super Smash Bros. *Kid Icarus: Myths and Monsters What won't be used *Captain N Background *Age: 41 *Heigt: 5'3/160 cm *Weight: Unknown *Skilled Harp Player *Captain of Palutena's guide History In the Kid Icarusverse there live many gods, one of them was the Goddess of Light, Palutena. Palutena actually wasn't born a god but in truth was promoted to the rank of a god at the age of 22.. While doing he godly duties she found a young thirteen-year old boy without anyone t protect him. His name was Pit and she had adopted the young boy, also transforming him into an angel (technically he is a demigod).cAfter hat event Pit lived with the other angels and Palutena with one major flaw, despite him being an angel he has extremely limited flight abilities, at best he can double jump. Pit's first adventure was not against Medusa but against the foresight of the Orcos, seen by Palutena in a dream. Pit slays the Orcos, protects all of the humans and Skyworld, and learned how to use the Three Sacred Treasures for the first time. After this adventure Pit fought against Medusa, Tanatos, and all of the Underworld army to save Palutena after being captured and storning most of the high rank angels, making Pit the (temporary but not temporary) Captain of Palutena's Guard. About 25 years later Pit was rejoicing over the fact tha nothing out of the ordinary, until Medusa came back, surprising everyone (including Medusa). Pit used the Three Sacred Treasures once more to bring Medusa to the brink of death. But then Hades CAME OUT OF NOWHERE (insert old John Cena Joke here) and now Pit had to fight against the God of the Underworld, the Forces of Nature, and the Parasitic Aurum Forces, all ending with a climatic fight against Hades where Hades had almost won, but via the last cannon of the Newly made Great Sacred Treasures, Pit was able to kill(?) the God of the Underworld, allowing everyone to return to their normal lively hoods. Total Warfare Info Weaponry Weapons in '''BOLD are his strongest weapons, weapons Italics are his preferred weapons. Weapons that follow both criteria with be in both BOLD and Italics. Blade *''First Blade: Entrusted to Pit, this blade is just one of a new breed of armaments that combine close-quarters combat with ranged proficiency'' *Burst Blade *Viper Blade: A blade said to have been forged from the scales of a thousand venomous serpents *Crusader Blade: The horizontal stock crossing the barrel is packed with a substance that generates this weapon's wide-ranged shots. These shots have the strong potential for nullifying enemy fire *Royal Blade: Once the heirloom of a royal house, this blade has since been worn by time and neglect *Optical Blade: Despite its lightness, the extreme heat this glow-in-the-dark blade generates has the ability to cut even through steel *Samurai Blade: A powerful copy of a legendary sword whose curved blade was devastating in close combat *Bullet Blade: Fires a hail of explosive bullets *Aquarius Blade: The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Aquarius. It uses extreme pressure to change water into an impossibly sharp edge *Aurum Blade:The Aurum mimic every aspect of the worlds they conquer, from creatures to vehicles to weapons. Dyntos crafted the Aurum Blade by reversing this process *'Palutena Blade: The rare example of a weapon ordered by Palutena' *Gaol Blade: A blade forged from the same cursed material as Dark Lord Gaol's armor Staff *Insight Staff: It bears a resemblence to a cross between a spear and walking cane *Orb Staff: The Orb Staff's jewel raises its melee power *Rose Staff: Don't get fooled because of the appearance of the Rose Staff; the brambles it fires are very powerful. *Knuckle Staff: The brutish Knuckle Staff sets itself apart from other staffs by excelling at melee attacks. *Ancient Staff: The Ancient Staff is a cold and mysterious weapon made by a dead civilization *Lancer Staff: A Staff with a very pointy, polygonal design *Flintlock Staff: As you can see, it is actually a musket, but its great firing range and increase in power as shots travel allow it to be classified as a Staff *Somewhat Staff: Not only is this weapon closer in form and function to a Blade than a Staff, but it's actually a living creature *Scorpio Staff: The Zodiac Weapon bearing the sign of the Scorpio. Its high-speed shots often inject a poison that does damage over time *''Laser Staff: A Staff that fires powerful laser beams'' *Dark Pit Staff: Staff used by Dark Pit when he hides in Chapter 6. The Staff's charged shots does four times the damage at its longest range as it does up close *'Thanatos Staff: The Thanatos Staff fires different types of magic. Its continuous fire shoots clusters of bats. All of its charged shots, except for the backward charged shot, fires balls of dark energy' Claws *Tiger Claws: Claws are melee-specialized weapons that fire talons *Wolf Claws: These wolf-themed claws set foes they strike on fire, dealing additional damage *Bear Claws: These claws are like a bear's, with melee attacks among the most devastating of any weapon *Brawler Claws: Not only do these claws grant faster movement than any other weapon, they make you look like the king of the ring! *Stealth Claws: Forged in darkness and wrapped in the bandages of mummies, these claws are nearly invisible, so the targets of its fast fire may find it hard to find out exactly who is shooting *''Hedgehog Claws: Inspired by hedgehogs, these claws charge quickly and provide a large speed boost to users'' *Raptor Claws: Claws that let wielders go all 65 million BC on enemies *Artillery Claws: These macho-looking claws aren't well suited to melee and have almost no homing ability, but where they shine is their shots that have a range comparable to blades, lose no power over distance, and move super fast *Cancer Claws: The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Cancer *Beam Claws: The Beam Claws feature an extremely long attack range, comparable to that of bows *'Viridi Claws: Claws that are as beautiful and deadly as Viridi herself. Their shots feature a strong homing ability and can maintain continuous fire for long periods' *Pandora Claws: These claws are based on the spirit form of Pandora. Their backward-dash charged shot creates a barrier that offers good defense Bow *Fortune Bow: Bows fire fast homing shots, making them well suited to medium- and long-ranged attacks. Their shots are small, slightly increasing in damage over long ranges *Silver Bow: Prototype of a bow designed by Palutena. It's the only weapon of its type whose shot power is higher at close rangeIndianPower *Meteor Bow: The shots fired by this weapon have the longest range of any bow *Divine Bow: A bow made from the wood of a sacred tree. Its fearsome energy is kept in check by the bow's many seals *Darkness Bow: The Darkness Bow is shrouded in mystery *Crystal Bow: A bow carved from crystal taken from a forest near the home of the gods *Angel Bow: Based on the god of love, the Angel Bow fires shots that relentlessly pursue their targets *Hawkeye Bow: Why get close to foes when you can snipe from afar? *Sagittarius Bow: The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Sagittarius. Its shots can pierce through multiple opponents, making it a great choice when outnumbered *Aurum Bow: A bow created using Aurum technology. Rare among bows, its continuous-fire dash attack unleashes a barrage of multiple shots *''Palutena Bow: Painstakingly crafted by Palutena herself, this bow's shots gain speed farther they travel'' *Phosphora Bow: A bow crafted from Phosphora's scarf. Its charged shots tend to hit enemies, even when fired aimlessly Palm *''Violet Palm: Palms are equipped on the wielder's arm like a tattoo, drawing upon the user's own vitality to fire a barrage of homing shots'' *Burning Palm: Shots fired from the Burning Palm set enemies on fire, dealing extra damage *Needle Palm: This palm fires needles that burrow into targets. They travel fast but have little homing ability *Midnight Palm: The Midnight Palm is geared toward defense, with ranged attacks that have a strong potential of nullifying incoming fire *Cursed Palm: A nefarious palm imbued with foul magic *Cutter Palm: The Cutter Palm fires light rings that slice through foes. While powerful, it takes long to charge and its continuous fire lacks good homing *Pudgy Palm: This palm weapon shoots fancy, bubble-like shots *Ninja Palm: A weapon with the soul of a dark assassin. It has a short charge time, fires fast-moving shots, and boosts speed and agility *Virgo Palm: The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Virgo. Features the longest firing range of any palm, and its shots grow in size as they travel *Aurum Palm *Viridi Palm: Created by and requiring total devotion to Viridi, this palm excels at landing consecutive hits, with the damage it deals depending on where it strikes the target *'Great Reaper Palm: The Great Reaper Palm uses the power of the Great Reaper to summon Reapettes that hound targets' Club *''Ore Club: The Ore Club is fashioned from minerals that were mined on the mountain of the gods'' *Babel Club: Designed to look like the tower that incurred the wrath of the heavens *Skyscraper Club: A club with a rather modern look *Atlas Club: Unlike most clubs, the Atlas Club allows users to run quickly while using it *Earthmaul Club: The Earthmaul Club has a longer reach than any other weapon, its charged shot traveling up to 126 m *Ogre Club: The club used by Dark Pit in his battle with Pit beneath the temple in Chapter 6 *Halo Club: This lightweight club shoots halos for its ammunition *Black Club: While the mysterious Black Club's attack power and homing ability are high, its charge time and shot speed are slow *Capricorn Club: The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Capricorn *Aurum Club: This club has charged shots that have limited range and lack homing but are large *Hewdraw Club: This club fires blade blasts and flame breath like the beast himself *'Magnus Club: Designed to look like Magnus's sword, this club is at the top of its class in melee power and even boosts the speed of its user' Cannon *''EZ Cannon: The EZ Cannon is a standard version of this armament'' *Ball Cannon: Inspired by the weapons seen on pirate ships, the Ball Cannon shoots iron balls with devastating power *Preadotor Cannon: This cannon raises movement speed and has the strongest melee attack of its weapon type *'Poseidon Cannon: Imbued with just a fraction of the sea god's strength, the Poseidon Cannon fires rippling, water-like shots that entangle enemies and smash them with the force of a flood' *Fireworks Cannon: A cannon inspired by the tubes used to launch fireworks *Rail Cannon: The Rail Cannon fires small rounds at high speeds with the greatest range of any cannon, and it has continuous fire that unleashes projectiles in very tight clusters *Dynamo Cannon: The Dynamo Cannon fires charged shots that detonate at the end of their range or upon impact, causing damage in a small radius. Many of the cannon's attacks also paralyze foes. *Doom Cannon: A cannon that brings ruin to its victims. The shots are slow to charge, and slow-moving as well, but after impact, they deal ongoing damage in an expanding, devastating area! *Leo Cannon: The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Leo. Shoots incendiary bombs that can send enemies flying, then explode behind them for extra damage *Sonic Cannon: The bursts from this weapon cut foes to shreds. Its continuous fire covers a vast area, eventually zeroing in on targets with its homing ability *Twinbellows Cannon: inspired by the most dreaded mutt in the Underworld. Fires a flame stream that roasts nearby foes. Its backward-dash charged shot creates explosions that detonate near the area they're fired *Cragalanche Cannon: A cannon made from pieces of Cragalanche. The rocks it fires have massive destructive power. But, being rocks, they lack speed and their explosions are relatively small Orbitar *Standard Orbitars: And what the small Standard Orbitars lack in punch they make up for all around quality *''Guardian Orbitars: These orbitars specialize in defense, for their charged shot raises a shield that has a strong potential of nullifying incoming fire'' *Shock Orbitars: These orbitars gather their energy from the flaps of Pit's wings, releasing electric projectiles that disperse on impact *Eyetrack Orbitars: These orbitars were once sealed inside a cursed royal tomb *Fairy Orbitars: Tired of pixies asking you to listen? Try these spritely Orbitars on for size! They charge quickly, allowing for consecutive charged shots. Their greatest feature is the ability to confuse enemies. *Paw Pad Orbitars: The Paw Pad Orbitars are too cute, aren't they *Jetstream Orbitars: Charged shots fired from these orbitars may lack any sort of homing, but when they do hit---watch out! *'Boom Orbitars: These burly-looking orbitars fire small bullets that really pack a wallop' *Gemini Orbitars: The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Gemini *Aurum Orbitars: These orbitars were built by literally combining members of the Aurum forces *Centurion Orbitars: Modeled after Palutena's rank-and-file soldiers, these orbitars fire shots that arc like arrows in flight and are powerful at close range *Arlon Orbitars: Inspired by Arlon the Serene. But unlike Arlon, this weapon is far from invisible in combat, featuring the longest range of any of the orbitars. It's conntinuous fire unleashes a stream of chakrams used by Arlon Arm *Crusher Arm: The Crusher Arm is the standard model of this type of weapon *Compact Arm: An arm designed to be both small and light, it gives the highest movement speed of any arm *Elecroshock Arm: An arm that fires bursts of electricity. Its charged shots expand as they travel, dealing a quick round of damage and inflicting paralysis *Volcano Arm: The Volcano Arm uses geothermal energy for ranged and melee attacks that can set foes ablaze *Drill Arm: Designed to look like an excavation tool, the Drill Arm plows through enemies with its charged shot *Bomber Arm: The rapid burning fists this weapon fires swerve sharply toward a foe *Bowl Arm: This weapon was designed to look like a decorative bowl and curiously fires off bowls and toys. While it seems like a Bowl Arm would be a fragile sort of weapon, it actually has potent charged shots *'End-All Arm: The End-All Arm is the be-all arm for malicious decimation. Though it takes a long time to charge, its continuous fire is deadly' *Taurus Arm: The Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Taurus. The two horns deal the most melee damage of any arm *''Upperdash Arm: The Upperdash Arm is outfitted with a disc-shaped device that fires ring shots'' *Kraken Arm: Fashioned after the Galactic Sea's greatest monster, this weapon fires slow shots that feature large, hooking homing trajectories *Pheonix Arm: Modeled after the Phoenix, this arm features a unique continuous fire that travels twice as far as its charged shots. The charged shots set foes ablaze, while its continuous-fire attack launches blade feathers Sacred Treasures and Daybreak *Three Sacred Treasures: In Pit's first adventure, the Three Sacred Treasures were divided among Hewdraw, Twinbellows, and Pandora, hidden in their fortresses to rob Palutena of her powers. Yet despite years of conflict, their container has held up suprisingly well... until Hades broke them *Great Sacred Treasures **First Form: The Great Sacred Treasure jettisons its heaviest parts and enters the high-speed Pursuit Mode. Equipped with a gatling turret, its guns can fire both bullets and ring lasers **Mech Armor: Shedding even more parts from Pursuit Mode, the Great Sacred Treasure takes a humanoid form. This versatile mode doesn't require any specialized controls; it actually moves as if it were an extension of the user's own body ** Titan: After Hades slices off the bottom half of the Great Sacred Treasure, it takes another smaller form. This form was not given an name or an idol to describe what it was called. This form was called Titan mode by fans and thus it is not an official form of the Great Sacred Treasure. Titan mode appears much like the Ultralight Mode. After Hades drills off the bottom half of the Great Sacred Treasure the top half assumes Titan mode. In this form it is capable of generating a long, but narrow blue energy sword which Pit uses to slice Hades in two **Ultralight: The Great Sacred Treasure abandons all but its most necessary parts to enter this super-mobile mode. While it can keep up with Hades, the god of the Underworld destroys it with a single clap, leaving only its cannon behind **Final Strike: When the Great Sacred Treasure is destroyed the main cannon loses power, requiring Palutena to concentrate on using her divine power to restore its energy *Daybreak: The player has to collect 3 piece of Daybreak. Once collected, it will form a cannon-like weapon and fire a gigantic beam. It is capable of hitting multiple enemies and can One-Hit K.O Feats Strength Wall to House Level: Pit may not look like it but he is about on par with Little Mac who also shares the same Strength Fighting Skills Called by Hades to be the strongest Nintendo character (Extreme bullshit) Destructive Capacity City to Island Level (On his own), Large Country Level (With TST or GST): Some of Pit's Most basic weapons have been able to reasonable damage, and If Hades wasn't able to play dirty then Pit could've 'killed' Hades with the TST and GST Speed FTL (w/ Palutena), FTL (w/ TST or GST), Superhuman (on his own) Endurance Moon Level/Large Continent Level: '': Was able to tank hits from Hades, who is at worst Small Country Level Intelligence ''Low-Average (While he is a skilled warrior he doesn't know how to read) Experience 10 to 35 years Weaknesses *Cocky *Unable to fly without Palutena or Icarus's Wings *Extreme Heat can burn Pit's wings ** But he can stay in volcanoes and be near lasers with not a bit of crisp * Better Air fighter than land fighter * Reliant on Palutena fro help Possible Opponents (besides Shazam) Dante Demon VS Angel, Nintendo VS Capcom, Guns VS Arrows, One slays gods while the other slays Demons Chances of Winning: Moderate Kratos Working for some gods while killing/defeating the others, Nintendo VS Sony Chances of Winning: High Sora Heroes off Light, Nintendo VS Square-Enix Chances of Winning: Low to Medium Percy Jackson Same as Kratos. Chances of Winning: High to Stomp Wonder Woman See Percy Jackson Chances of Winning: Low Pegasus Seiya See Sora. Chances of Winning: Gets Rekt Laharl Devil VS Angel, n' shit... yah. Chances of Winning: Gets rekt If I were to use more Kid Icarus characters who would they be? Palutena Medusa Hades Phyrron Phosphora Magnus Dark Pit Got any ideas for who the Leader of Palutena's Guard should go up against? Leave a comment to show the character and their connections. Category:Blog posts